chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Felisae
Felisae (also known as Cat Country in Northamer) is a catch-all term for the nations located in what is known as Southamer on Mobius. True to its name, it gets its name from the large portion of feline Mobians that span from species descended from house cats to large predator animals such as lions or leopards. Though despite the name other species do live here as well. Several Echidnan tribes inhabit the area, and as of 3241, a few Human settlements are located on the eastern coast. Geographical Description The differences between Mobius and Earth are taken into account when analyzing the geography of Felisae. Much of the landscape is fractured when seen from orbit. Much of the continent is lush green jungle that spans from coast to coast. This tropical environment is geologically stable for the most part with only a few active volcanoes on the eastern side of the continent which matches with the Ring of Fire as seen on Earth. A mountain range hugs the coast, which is believed to be the Andes' doppleganger. It is also around here that a large desert is found. This desert is simply referred to as the Felis Desert. This area receives less than half a millimeter of rain per year and hosts a large amount of salt flats. Many areas on this desert are incredibly level with visibility going for several miles. Some have claimed that on a clear day one can stand at one side of the desert and see the peaks of the mountains poking over the horizon, though there may be some exaggeration as the curvature of the globe may prevent such a phenomenon from occurring. In the South, the Felis Mountains become far more snow-peaked. Vegetation becomes more sparse, becoming more tundra-like the father south one travels. This area is also sparsely inhabited, and in areas that are lived in, the level of technology dwindles rapidly. There are rumors of whole rogue states that live in this frozen area, but none have dared check in those inhospitable conditions. Some of the sea floor appears to have been pushed upwards creating a southern horn that extends farther than it does on Earth, making it possible to see the Mobian version of Antarctica. In the upper left of the continent lies the nation of Brayzil, which is obviously based on the South American nation of similar name. This may have been named in honor of the nation thanks to Human settlers that lived here first before the disappearance of the Terra Novans in the 2800s. This area appears to be mountainous, but with rolling hills as well and beautiful beaches that draw in tourists from all over. This area appears to be well developed, and the ancient statue in Reoh stands as it has for over 12,000 years. Small island chains also exist in the channel between Brayzil and the rest of Felidae. These islands are generally small, with most being under two kilometers. Rich natives are known to create small island homes which are used for retreats. These areas are also ripe with sand bars which in low tide allows people to walk across whole regions. Lastly are the cloud forests which exist in both Brayzil and the main continent. Mesas allow for pockets of life to develop in the mountains where temperatures are still high and the atmosphere is still moist. These areas are rarely inhabited more to preserve the ecology. List of Appearances * Children of Mobius (First Appearance) * Journal of Sally Acorn Category:Country Category:Locations Category:Mobius